SongFicz R Us
by Bronx-Princess
Summary: Contains a whole bunch of songfics in here that are really romantic or can just make you bust out laughing! Enjoy! SEND SOME REVIEWS!Rated 'M' just in case.
1. Author's Note: Must Read!

**Hello, everybody! Guess what? I'm here with a very funny and entertaining story! Actually, it's a parody! **

**And I think that you guys would really love it! So, anyways, it's just a series of songfics. Most of them are funny and others are romantic and stuff. So, hope you guys enjoy it. And guys, feel free to give me some song ideas. But, you must know that I listen to Hip-Hop, R&B, Rap, Reggae. SOMETIMES I listen to pop and rock. The only time I listen to rock is when it's something like Avril Lavinge. I dunno if she's punk or rock. I actually don't know what's the difference. But, anywho, **

**ENJOY!**

**Now, this is just a harmless Author's Note.**


	2. Dreaming of you

**DREAMING OF YOU by SELENA **

**R.I.P. SELENA**

**SongFic 1: Dreaming of you**

"**Hey, mom. I'm back!" Kagome yelled out happily as she entered her house/shrine.**

"**Hello, honey!"Mrs. Higurashi said happily as she was in the living room reading a romance novel. "How was the Fuedal Era?" **

"**It was nice. (yawns) But, I'm about to catch some Z's. See you in the morning. Goodnight, mom!" Kagome said and hugged her mom.**

"**Goodnight, sweetie." Mama Higurashi said and kissed her daughter on the forehead.**

**Kagome went upstairs and took a nice and long shower. "Ahh. That felt good." Kagome said as she reentered her bedroom she went into her drawer and took out a PJ's which, was a dark blue tank top with one giant, silver, star in the middle, long pants with silver stars all over it. **

**She then put her hair in one big bun and put a bandana on her head so that her hair wouldn't be messy in the morning. **

**She plopped down on her pink-sheeted bed.**

"**Aw. This feel so nice." Kagome said happily with a smile on her face. She rolled over on her side. "Today was tiring. But, I'm glad that I was by Inuyasha side, though." Kagome said to herself. **

**Then a mental picture of Inuyasha picture appeared in her mind.**

**She sighed happily. **

"**Inuyasha." She said lovingly. "I think about you all the time. I just can't get you out of my mind." **

**Kagome hugged her pillow. "I wonder what your doing right now." She wondered. **

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too."_

**Kagome sang quietly. **

"_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"_

**She sang, but with more volume.**

"_Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!"Kagome laid down on her back and continued to sing… _

_"I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño." _

****

**_5 DAYS LATER_**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!_

**Kagome rolled over on her other side and her eyes met with a sleeping face. **

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

**She scooted over closer to him causing one of his arms to wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.**

_Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight ! _

**Kagome smiled to herself and closed her eyes slowly drifing off into a deep sleep…dreaming with her Inuyasha.**

**THE END OF SONGFIC 1!**

**Ok, now wasnt that sweet? I love Selena. She is the best! And if you never heard this song. ****Please, look it up it's so sweet and beautifully sung. ****And if you didnt get the songfic: One day Kagome sung to herself saying that how she dreams ****of Inuyasha and how she wish that she has the courage to say "I love you" to him. ****So, 5 days later, the song is playing and she is sleeping next to Inuyasha. As you can tell in the ****beginning when Kagome was by herself: "Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight." ****And now when she's finally sleeping with Inuyasha. The words change by saying "Now, I'm dreaming ****with you tonight." ****I DIDN'T change the words up or anything in this song. This is how the real song is. So, thanks for ****reading! And I'll be making a Songfic 2!**

**SONGFIC 2 IS COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye!**

**Bronx-Princess.**

**Reppin' New York, Bronx AND Jamaica!**


	3. Girlfriend

**GIRLFRIEND BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**Songfic2: Girlfriend **

**"I wonder how much longer will it take until we find all of the jewel shard pieces." Sango wondered.**

**"I dunno. I hope sooner before my cursed hand takes over my body." Miroku said hopefully.**

**The Inu-gang and Lady Kaede were in her hut, while Kaede was fixing herbs for future references.**

**"I'll go and get some more water." Kaede said and stepped outside.**

**She saw soul collectors flying across the trees.**

**'_Oh, dear.'_ She thought. "Kikyo's here." Kaede said aloud.**

**Everybody stood up especially Inuyasha. "Huh?"**

**"Kikyo is here. I see her soul collectors."** **Kaede said again.**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome.**

**Kagome sighed. "Go see her. Don't worry about me." Kagome said sadly her head hung down.**

**Inuyasha looked at her sadly but got up and left the hut going after his BELOVED Kikyo. (Insert sarcastic)**

**Inuyasha ran past the trees, bushes, and such until he saw Kikyo laying hear a lake running her hands through it.**

**"Kikyo…" he spoke in wonder. Kikyo looked up and smirked.**

**"Kagome, are you going to be okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded sadly.**

**"That stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.**

**"Shippo, there's no need for name calling. I understand…she's his first love." Kagome stated.**

**"But, Kagome…" Miroku said trailing off.**

**Kagome got up determinedly. "I know what I got to do."**

**"Huh???" Sango asked confused as hell.**

**"You'll see." Kagome said finally and left to go over to the well.**

**"Inuyasha…I see that you have followed me after all." Kikyo said in a monotone voice.**

**"Why are you surprised???" Inuyasha asked curiously walking closer to her.**

**"Because…I thought that, that Kagome girl would have gotten to you."**

**Inuyasha began feeling guilty for leaving Kagome like that.**

**"...She didn't." he said finally, quietly.**

**"What are you doing with that???" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome.**

**"I'll tell you ALL about it. After I do it mom, but I gotta go right now. Bye!" Kagome said happily and left to go back to the Fuedal Era.**

**Wonder what Kagome's up too??? Well, let's see. (Wink! Wink!)**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha were now embracing each other. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a smirk she looked over next to them which was a lake.**

**"What?"**

**"So, you love me after all." She said with a smile.**

**Inuyasha smiled back at her.**

**Then, out of nowhere they then heard footsteps in the bushes and trees.**

**The couple turned around and saw nothing. "Oh, well." Kikyo said the same smile on her face. She lightly touched her lips with her finger signaling him for him to kiss her. Inuyasha noticed right away and started to lean over to kiss her when…**

"_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend."_

**They heard somebody sang in the bushes. "Who is that???" Inuyasha wondered.**

**"I don't know. But let's continue." Kikyo said quickly.** _'The sooner he's distracted by my kiss then the sooner I'll be able to take him to hell with me.'_ **She thought.**

"_You're so fine _  
_I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)."_

**Kagome sang and came out of the bushes with a hot pink guitar in her arms.**

**Kikyo immediatlely started getting mad when she saw Kagome come out and saw the look on Inuyasha's face.**

'_Wow.'_ **He thought**. _'She for some reason looks so…HOT!'_

_n't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right) _

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again) 

**Kagome walked over to them and took Kikyo's place by bumping her with her hips causing Kikyo to become unbalanced**.

"_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear."_

**Kagome sang with a smile on her face caressing Inuyasha's cheek.**

" _Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!"_

**"Eeck!" Kikyo exclaimed alarmed she had lost her balance making her fall in the lake.**

"_-don't wanna_

_a hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again) _

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about! 

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend _

I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way

I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret

**Inuyasha then leaned over and kissed Kagome fully on the lips.**

**If it was possible, Kagome smirked in the kiss.** _'Got him wrapped around my finger.' _**She thought proudly.**

**"HEY SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Kikyo yelled for help as she drowned in the lake. "Inuyasha! Come and help meeeeeeeee." Kikyo screeched for help.**

**There was then muffled sounds as Kikyo finally sank at the bottom of the lake.**

**Kagome went back up for air. "Hey, did you hear something???" she asked.**

**"No." Inuyasha said quickly and leaned back down to finish there make-out session.**

_Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way _

Hey hey!

**Thanks for reading! Now, I think that the next Songfic that I'm going to do is going to be sexy and romantic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
